Więź
by 0Phani0
Summary: Castiel został ranny, więc Dean zaproponował mu skorzystanie z energii ze swojej duszy. Sprawy trochę wymknęły się spod kontroli. Tłumaczenie z angielskiego.


**Autor:** Bookkbaby

**Oryginał:** archiveofourown. o) r) g.) works/662225

**Tłumaczenie:** Phani

**Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** jest

* * *

- Cholera jasna, Cas, po prostu to zrób – powiedział Dean. Castiel leżał na jego motelowym łóżku i był tak wyczerpany, że nawet lekkie podniesienie głowy i ciągnięcie tej rozmowy sprawiało mu problem. Dean spoglądał na niego z jednakową ilością troski oraz złości.

- Nic mi nie będzie – stwierdził Castiel. – Za kilka dni…

- Nie mamy kilku dni – przerwał mu Dean. Spojrzał na wciąż niezagojoną ranę na boku Castiela. – Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby anioły znowu nas dogoniły, a niedługo zorientują się, że stracili kilkoro zwiadowców. – Dean podszedł bliżej Castiela ze zdeterminowanym wyrazem twarzy. – Masz jakiś lepszy pomysł?

- Dean… – Castiel zmarszczył brwi. – Nie rozumiesz, co takiego proponujesz.

- Rozumiem wystarczająco – oznajmił stanowczo Dean. Castiel westchnął i zamknął oczy.

Nie chodziło o to, że nie chciał wziąć tego, co oferował mu Dean. Na tym polegał problem: pragnął tego zbyt bardzo. Wcześniej dotknął jego duszy tylko raz, ale wtedy jej piękno nie miało jeszcze dla niego znaczenia. Nie był pewien, czy zdołałby puścić, gdyby poczuł ją ponownie.

Ale Dean miał rację. Castiel tylko przez kontakt z ludzką duszą mógł „naładować baterie". Będzie musiał po prostu zachować umiar, a to nie było nic nowego; każda chwila spędzona z Deanem stanowiła pokusę.

- Będzie bolało – ostrzegł Castiel, powoli podnosząc dłoń. Jego ręka zatrzęsła się z wysiłku i niemal westchnął z frustracją, lecz Dean chwycił go za nadgarstek i pociągnął jego dłoń dalej. Zatrzymał ją tuż przed swoją piersią.

- Nie będziesz… – powiedział, jakby coś nagle wpadło mu do głowy. – Nie będziesz mógł przeczytać moich myśli, prawda?

- Jeśli zmieniłeś zdanie… – zaczął anioł i spróbował cofnąć rękę. Dean wzmocnił uścisk, a Castiel, słabszy niż nowonarodzone źrebię, nie mógł się uwolnić.

- Po prostu chcę wiedzieć – W głosie Deana dało się słyszeć nieufność, której nie było tam jeszcze przed chwilą.

- Nie – odpowiedział Castiel. W rzeczywistości dostanie się do najbardziej strzeżonych tajemnic Deana było możliwe, lecz mógł się powstrzymać. Będzie uważać, żeby nie wejść zbyt głęboko.

Dean powoli skinął głową i oparł dłoń anioła na swojej piersi. Castiel chciał się tak zatrzymać, rozkoszować się uczuciem ogrzanego ciałem materiału zakrywającego gładką skórę i silnym biciem serca, ale musiał się temu oprzeć. Musiał powstrzymać pragnienie przesunięcia rękoma po tym ciele, które sam odtworzył, powstrzymać pragnienie chwycenia za koszulę Deana i pociągnięcia go w dół…

- Cas?

Castiel potrząsnął głową, zły na siebie, i przełknął falę nagłej tęsknoty.

- Przygotuj się – powiedział. Dean skinął głową, a z jego postawy biły powaga i determinacja; Castiel głęboko wciągnął powietrze. Mocniej przycisnął rękę do piersi Deana i pozwolił odrobinie swojej prawdziwej istoty przepłynąć przez dłoń. Jego Łaska zaczęła przenikać przez skórę Deana, małe wici sięgały w kierunku jego duszy niczym palce. Castiel powoli pchnął rękę. To była ta bolesna część, kiedy ludzka dusza wyczuwała obcą obecność i wczepiała się w ciało w obawie, że zostanie z niego wydarta. To miało się stać za moment.

Dean był spięty i marszczył brwi, lecz nie wyglądał, jakby cierpiał. Z drugiej strony Łaska Castiela dopiero zaczynała muskać jego duszę, która za parę sekund powinna zorientować się w sytuacji i zareagować.

Castiel poczuł, jak dusza Deana zaczyna pojmować, co się dzieje, i ponuro nacisnął mocniej. Chciał skończyć to jak najszybciej. Dusza w każdej chwili mogła wyrwać się jak osaczony, ranny wilk, zacząć warczeć i drapać…

Ale tego nie zrobiła. Zdezorientowany Castiel spojrzał na Deana, na co ten wbił wzrok w dłoń zatopioną po nadgarstek w swojej piersi.

- Czy to nie miało bo… – zaczął, ale właśnie wtedy do Łaski Castiela zaczęły docierać pierwsze porcje mocy i dusza Deana stała się całkowicie świadoma intruza. Ale zamiast, jak przewidywał anioł, odskoczyć, _otworzyła_ _się_.

Dean zakończył zdanie stłumionym jękiem, kiedy jego dusza rozpostarła się przed Castielem i niecierpliwie sięgała po fragmenty jego Łaski, przyciągając je bliżej. Castiel czuł, że jest wciągany coraz głębiej i głębiej, a dusza Deana wciąż łapczywie domagała się _więcej_. Zamiast pojedynczych wici, których planował użyć Castiel, by zdobyć energię, całe odłamki jego istoty zatapiały się we wnętrzu Winchestera, aż dookoła nie było już nic oprócz Deana, ciepłego i przytulnego i _cudownego_.

- Cas, co jest grane? – szepnął Dean. Pochylał się nad Castielem, twarz miał zaczerwienioną, usta rozchylone, a jego szeroko otwarte oczy wyraźnie pociemniały.

- Ja… To… – Castiel próbował odpowiedzieć, ale nie był w stanie. Dean wlewał się w niego tak samo, jak Castiel wlewał się w Deana, a anielska Łaska zachłannie pragnęła brać wszystko, czego Castiel sobie odmawiał. Nie mógł przestać, nie, gdy dusza Deana tak słodko go otaczała i przyciągała do siebie, jakby starała się spoić ich w jedną istotę.

To była unia, co do tego nie istniały żadne wątpliwości. Castiel gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, gdy sobie to uświadomił. Jego Łaska drżała za każdym razem, gdy dusza Deana poruszała się obok, czysta energia pokryła połączenie, aż w końcu Łaska była tak silna, że Castiel mógł sięgnąć dalej, głębiej, wczepić się w każdą część Deana.

Starszy Winchester mocno przygryzał wargę, lecz z jego gardła i tak dochodziły zduszone dźwięki, kiedy przedzierało się przez niego coś, co na pewno nie było bólem.

Castiel wiedział, że powinien przestać; to było niewłaściwe na wszystkie możliwe sposoby, niezależnie od tego, jak głośno dusza Deana wykrzykiwała przyzwolenie. Castiel warknął, wściekły na siebie, i usiłować przejąć kontrolę nad swoimi instynktami. Na jego próby zabrania Łaski przemknęły przez niego fale smutku i tęsknoty.

Dusza Deana zacisnęła się na nim na znak protestu, uczepiając się mocniej tych jego części, których była w stanie dosięgnąć. Castiel został uwięziony, a poziom jego samokontroli poważnie się zachwiał. Nie mógł się poruszyć, nie ryzykując oderwania tych części duszy Deana, które go trzymały.

- Dean… Musisz puścić – wykrztusił z siebie z ledwo słyszalną nutą swojego prawdziwego głosu. Dean zadrżał wyraźnie na ten dźwięk, lecz nie z bólu. Jego pierś unosiła się mocno z każdym oddechem.

- Co się dzieje? – zapytał ochryple. Jego dusza wzmocniła się fragmentami zdobytej Łaski i wykorzystywała je, aby wyszarpnąć sobie więcej i przyciągnąć Castiela z powrotem. Aniołowi wróciły siły, jednak w tej sytuacji nie miało to znaczenia, poza tym nie chciał uszkodzić duszy Deana, próbując się uwolnić. Energia Winchestera kłębiła się wokół ich połączenia, po raz kolejny obejmując Castiela i czyniąc go bezradnym.

Dalsza walka zraniłaby tylko ich obu, a Castiel upewni się przecież, że to wydarzenie nie zostawi po sobie długotrwałych skutków. Z tą myślą zadrżał i poddał się, otworzył na uporczywe szarpanie. Dusza Deana natychmiast skorzystała z zaproszenia i zanurkowała głęboko, prosto w samo serce Castiela, który był zgubiony już w chwili, gdy ta pieszczotliwie wsunęła swoje palce w jego Łaskę.

Dusza Deana śpiewała, kiedy Castiel pozwolił Łasce popłynąć i owinąć się wokół niej. Zwarły się razem, z desperacją pragnąc idealnie się połączyć. Były już tak blisko celu, że Castiel i Dean mogli to poczuć, mimo że ten drugi nie miał pojęcia, co to oznacza.

Dean z trudem wciągnął powietrze, gdy unia się dopełniła i dusza oraz Łaska splotły się razem i sprawiły, że powietrze w pokoju nagle się naelektryzowało. Łaska Castiela oznajmiała stworzenie więzi krzykiem tak głośnym, że o mało nie wydostał się on z gardła anioła.

Ale Castiel _krzyknął_, kiedy Dean zadrżał mocno i gdy jego dusza rozbłysła białym światłem.

Całe szkło znajdujące się w pomieszczeniu rozbiło się, poczynając od żarówek, a kończąc na płytkach w ramkach obrazków wiszących na ścianach. Dean opierał się o Castiela i dyszał ciężko, podczas gdy jego dusza powoli się uspokajała, podobnie jak Łaska Castiela. Były połączone cienką nitką stanowiącą początek więzi, którą Castiel będzie musiał przerwać. Jego Łaska zawołała z rozpaczą na tę myśl, jednak Castiel tylko się otrząsnął.

- Dobra, co to _było_, do diabła? – spytał Dean, patrząc na anioła szeroko otwartymi oczami. Podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej i zerknął z obrzydzeniem na mokrą plamę rozlaną na przedzie swoich dżinsów. Castiel także usiadł, znów w pełni sił. Skrzywił się przez nieznany wcześniej bałagan w spodniach.

- Unia – powiedział Castiel w miarę równym głosem. Wyczyścił swoje spodnie i, po chwili wahania, również spodnie Deana, chociaż nie był pewien, czy jego pomoc będzie mile widziana. Winchester wzdrygnął się, lecz poza tym nie zareagował.

- „Unia"?

- Tak określa się sytuację, kiedy Łaski dwóch aniołów łączą się i tworzą więź – powiedział Castiel, patrząc Deanowi prosto w oczy. – Ostatnim razem, gdy brał w niej udział człowiek, nastały czasy Nefilim.

- Chodzi ci o te pół-anielskie, pół-ludzkie giganty? – spytał Dean powoli. Castiel skinął głową, a Dean wydawał się oszołomiony. – Ustalmy coś. Moja dusza i twoja Łaska… – zaczął i dla podkreślenia słów wskazał najpierw na siebie, potem na Casa, a następnie kilkakrotnie machnął dłonią, obejmując przestrzeń między nimi – właśnie uprawiały seks. I się związały.

- W gruncie rzeczy tak, zgadza się.

Dean odwrócił się i przesunął dłonią po twarzy. Zaśmiał się ponuro.

- Też mi coś – mruknął i potrząsnął głową. Castiel zmarszczył brwi.

- Dean?

- Co, nie pomyślałeś, żeby mnie ostrzec o ewentualnych skutkach ubocznych? – warknął Dean, odwracając się do Castiela. Mimo że słowa były ostre, a ton idealnie naśladował złość, jego głos zachwiał się delikatnie w sposób, którego Castiel nie potrafił zidentyfikować.

- Nie sądziłem, że to było możliwe – oznajmił Castiel, na co Dean prychnął.

- Jasne, to przecież nie tak, że pół-anielskie dzieci kiedykolwiek _istniały_…

- Ludzkie dusze nie są stworzone do unii – przerwał mu Castiel. – Uciekają przed wszystkim, co stara się je dotknąć. Unie między ludźmi i aniołami nie były przypadkowe, Dean. Były trudne, a czasami wręcz niemożliwe.

- Czyli po prostu mieliśmy okropnego pecha? – zapytał Dean. Castiel opuścił wzrok, starając się nie pokazać po sobie, jak bardzo te słowa go zraniły.

- Jeśli chcesz to widzieć w ten sposób – odpowiedział. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Potłuczone szkło rozsypało się wszędzie, telewizor leżał roztrzaskany na podłodze. Szyby wciąż znajdowały się w oknach, jednak były popękane, i na pewno nie minie dużo czasu, nim ktoś postanowi sprawdzić, co się stało. Jeśli będą mieli szczęście, przyjdą ludzie, jeśli nie… Anioły były bliżej, niż Castiel podejrzewał. – Powinniśmy iść.

- Cas…

- Sam pojechał do sklepu? – spytał Castiel, spoglądając na Deana, który miał dziwny wyraz twarzy – prawie jakby doznał jakiegoś olśnienia. Castiel szybko pozbył się wszelkich emocji ze _swojej_ twarzy.

- Tak – rzucił Dean. – Cas, jak to „jeśli chcę"…

- Weź Sama i jedźcie. Odciągnę anioły i dołączę do was później. – Castiel podniósł rękę. Jego Łaska wyrwała się do przodu i owinęła wokół świeżej więzi, by ją ochronić. Dean zmarszczył brwi i poruszył się nerwowo, jakby poczuł niespokojne szarpnięcie. – Muszę znowu dotknąć twojej duszy i zniszczyć więź.

Przycisnął dłoń do piersi Deana i sięgnął do środka za pomocą Łaski. Tym razem był lepiej przygotowany i, kiedy dusza Deana rozradowała się z powodu dotyku, gdy owinęła się łagodnie wokół niego i zachęcała, aby się zbliżył, zdołał oprzeć się pokusie, by zagrzebać się głęboko w Deanie i ogarnęła go jedynie fala gorzkiego pragnienia. Owinął Łaskę samokontrolą i podążył w kierunku więzi.

Dusza Deana krążyła z dumą wokół cienkiej nici, jakby chciała powiedzieć: „Widzisz? Pilnuję jej". Więź pulsowała łagodnie i rosła otoczona staranną, lecz nieświadomą opieką duszy Deana. Gdyby Castiel ją tam zostawił, urosłaby niczym ziarno zasadzone w najżyźniejszej glebie.

Nie było innego wyjścia, nieważne, jak bardzo byłby z tego powodu nieszczęśliwy. Sięgnął do więzi i nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie przeciągnąć po niej wiązką Łaski. Dean zadrżał.

- Zaboli – powiedział Castiel. Dean kiwnął głową.

- Zrób to.

Castiel owinął Łaskę wokół więzi i zaczął ciągnąć. Dusza Deana potrzebowała kilku nanosekund, by zorientować się, co się dzieje. Krzyknęła z wściekłością.

Dean również krzyknął, ale nie ze złości. Zgiął się w pół, zacisnął zęby i ścisnął dłońmi kolana tak mocno, że zbielały mu kostki. Drżał, rozdarty między pragnieniem, by się odsunąć, oraz by jak najszybciej to zakończyć.

Castiel usiłował przyspieszyć proces, jednak dusza Deana nie atakowała tylko ciała swojego właściciela – Castiel także odczuwał jej napaść. Najsilniejszą bronią dusz były czyste emocje, czyli to, na co Castiel obiecał nie patrzeć. Każda z nich szykowała się teraz na wojnę i wciągała więź w głąb Deana, tworząc mur między nią a aniołem, który miał zamiar ją wyszarpnąć.

- Dean, nie walcz ze mną – warknął Castiel, przedzierając się przez barykady obrzydzenia do siebie i wątpliwości Deana. Ich ciężar był miażdżący i nie przestawały bezlitośnie bombardować Castiela.

- Nie walczę! – rzucił Dean. Zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu Castiela tak mocno, że ten odczuwałby silny ból, gdyby był człowiekiem. – Pospiesz się!

- _Staram się_ – powiedział Castiel. Zebrał siły i ruszył do przodu. Dean wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk.

Dalej było cierpienie i poczucie straty i strach; kiedy Łaska Castiela się przez nie przeciskała, wszystkie warczały i drapały jak ranne zwierzęta. Chwytały go, zatapiały kły głęboko w wypuszczonej Łasce i próbowały go odciągnąć. Castiel poczuł zbierające się łzy, lecz mógł poradzić sobie z bólem. Nie miał wyboru.

Następne było wszechogarniające, gęste niczym ścieki poczucie bezwartościowości i Castiel zanurkował prosto w nie, wyczuwając, że dusza Deana ukryła więź niedaleko. Zakrztusił się i zwolnił. Dean trząsł się w jego uścisku.

Minął już brutalne emocje Deana, które wczepiały się w niego pazurami i szarpały mocno. Castiel czuł, że zaczyna zwalniać jeszcze bardziej, ale zebrał się w sobie i sięgnął do przodu, przedarł się przez ostatnie zapory i zapomniał o całym bólu i cierpieniu.

Miłość i opiekuńczość Deana tańczyły wokół niego, mocno ściskały więź i zakotwiczały ją coraz bardziej. Tam była tęsknota i pragnienie; coś zupełnie odmiennego od zwykłego pożądania, które unosiło się na powierzchni myśli Deana. To były _marzenia_ o czymś więcej niż seksie, miejsce, w którym Dean trzymał swoje rodzinne fantazje i myśli o wychowywaniu dzieci. Tam była miłość Deana do Sama.

To był sam rdzeń Deana i to w _tym_ miejscu była zakorzeniona więź. Castiel zamarł niemal jak sparaliżowany. Czuł, jak miłość Deana gromadziła się wokół więzi, trzymając ją z dala od Castiela z obawy, że ten zniszczy ją tak, jak zamierzał.

Dean go kochał. Dean był w nim _zakochany_.

Castiel wycofał się ostrożnie, a dusza Deana uspokoiła się, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że nie próbował jej niczego odebrać. Dean rozluźnił uścisk na jego ramieniu i zabrał dłoń, kiedy Castiel zupełnie odsunął swoją Łaskę.

- Skończyłeś? – spytał Dean, z trudem wciągając powietrze. Castiel nie odrywał od niego wzroku, na co Dean cofnął się odrobinę i spojrzał na anioła podejrzliwie . – No co?

- Jesteś we mnie zakochany – stwierdził Castiel. W przeciągu sekundy po twarzy Deana przemknęły panika, ból oraz smutek. Potem odzyskał nad sobą kontrolę i skierował swoje emocje na dobrze znany tor: w stronę złości.

- Mówiłeś chyba, że nie będziesz czytać mi w myślach – warknął spięty i prychnął z goryczą. – Co, nie mogłeś się powstrzymać, żeby nie rzucić okiem? Nie zrobiłeś już dzisiaj wystarczająco dużo?

- Nie szukałem twoich emocji, same do mnie przyszły. Nie miałem wyboru – powiedział Castiel. Dean pokręcił głową i zacisnął usta w cienką linię.

- Wyjdź, po prostu wyjdź – rzucił.

- Jeszcze nie skończyłem… – rzucił zdenerwowany Castiel.

- Ale ja tak, Cas! – Dean wreszcie na niego spojrzał. Przez chwilę wpatrywali się sobie w oczy, po czym Dean znów odwrócił wzrok. – Zapomnimy, że to się w ogóle stało, jasne?

- Dean…

- Jasne?

Cierpliwość Castiela w końcu się wyczerpała.

- Nie – odpowiedział. Dean nie zdążył zareagować, bo Castiel wstał i delikatnie przytrzymał jego twarz, by przycisnąć wargi do jego ust. Dean na początku instynktownie oddał pocałunek i było to najprzyjemniejsze doznanie, jakie Castiel doznał w tym ciele.

I wtedy Dean opamiętał się i odsunął gwałtownie.

- Co ty wyrabiasz, do diabła? – zapytał ze złością.

- Kocham cię – oznajmił Castiel. Dean jedynie spiął się bardziej, zamiast ucieszyć się czy chociażby okazać zaskoczenie. – Dean?

- Wiem. – Winchester zamknął oczy. – Wiem, dobra?

- To dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś? – spytał Castiel stanowczo, mrużąc oczy. Dean spojrzał na niego złowrogo.

- Bo nie możesz. Jesteś… A ja… – Przesunął dłonią po twarzy. – Cholera jasna, naprawdę muszę ci wypunktować, czemu to nie wyjdzie?

- Tak.

- Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale byłeś we mnie już dwa razy. – Dean postukał palcem w swoją skroń. – Nie powiesz mi, że chciałbyś czegokolwiek, co tam jest. Jestem okropny w związkach, uwielbiam kobiety, alkohol i seks, i tłuste żarcie… Mam kontynuować? Nie jestem… Zasługujesz na kogoś…

- Jeśli zamierzałeś zakończyć zdanie jakąkolwiek wersją słowa „lepszy", to na twoim miejscu bym zamilknął – powiedział Castiel i Dean znów zacisnął usta. Anioł ujął jego twarz w obie dłonie, zmuszając go do spojrzenia sobie w oczy. – Przestań być dla siebie tak surowy, by nie pozwalać sobie na szczęście. Owszem, widziałem cię. Znalazłem cię, gdy po części składałeś się z czarnego dymu, kiedy byłeś spalany przez ognie otchłani piekielnych i pokrywała cię krew dusz, które torturowałeś. – Dean wzdrygnął się i zamknął oczy, a dzięki więzi Castiel poczuł słabe echo jego bólu. – Widziałem też, jak ryzykowałeś życie dla dziecka. Widziałem, jak byłeś gotów ryzykować gniew Boży, by ocalić miasto. Powstrzymałeś apokalipsę i nie oczekujesz niczego w zamian. – Castiel wziął głęboki oddech. – Nie istnieje żadna rzecz, której bym o tobie nie wiedział, Dean. I cię kocham.

- Cas… – zaczął Dean, jednak zanim udało mu się zanegować słowa anioła, Castiel przechylił jego głowę i ponownie go pocałował. Otworzył więź i pchnął w kierunku Deana swoje uczucia.

Dean zadrżał, a jego dusza ochoczo wchłaniała wszystkie emocje. Castiel składał lekkie, delikatne pocałunki na całej jego twarzy. Na policzkach, czubku nosa, na jego zaciśniętych powiekach, a na końcu złożył ostatni, pełen czci pocałunek na jego czole.

Dean znów zadrżał. Castiel wciąż zasypywał otwartą więź swoją miłością i pożądaniem. Czuł emocje Deana, jego wygłodniałą potrzebę, by odbierać to wszystko. Przez chwilę tylko trzymali się siebie nawzajem.

Castiel słyszał ludzi zbierających się przed pokojem; dźwięk tłukącego się szkła i krzyków w końcu ich tam przyciągnął. Z żalem zaczął zamykać połączenie, aby ponownie stali się w pełni świadomi otaczającego ich świata.

- Powinniśmy już iść – powiedział. Dean spojrzał na niego, niepewny i zagubiony.

- Cas…

Castiel czekał, ale Dean nie dodał nic więcej, a odgłosy na zewnątrz pokoju stawały się głośniejsze.

- Zawsze będę przy tobie, Dean. W takiej formie, w jakiej mnie zechcesz – rzekł Castiel. W tym temacie nie było już nic więcej do powiedzenia, więc podniósł dwa palce do czoła Deana. – Zaniosę cię do Impali.

Dean otrącił jego rękę i chwycił za poły płaszcza. Castiel mógł być zdezorientowany tylko przez kilka sekund, ponieważ później Dean przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował. Anioł oddał pocałunek po chwili szoku. Rozsadzała go radość. Wsunął dłoń we włosy Deana i otworzył usta. Pocałunek był mokry i nie do końca przyjemny, lecz jaśniejąca więź pulsowała mocno, zasilana przez szczęście i miłość.

Dean odsunął się. Zamrugał oczami.

- Chcę spróbować – wyrzucił z siebie, odchrząknął i opuścił głowę. – Ale potrzebuję czasu.

- I go dostaniesz – obiecał Castiel natychmiast. Dean uśmiechnął do niego krzywo.

Ktoś niecierpliwie zastukał do drzwi. Castiel i Dean jednocześnie spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku, po czym ogarnęli wzrokiem bałagan w pokoju.

- Zabiorę cię do Sama – powiedział Castiel i uniósł rękę. Dean kiwnął głową.

W mgnieniu oka przemieścił się ze zniszczonego pokoju motelowego do Impali. Sam podskoczył, a samochód skręcił niebezpieczne na okres kilku uderzeń serca, nim młodszy Winchester odzyskał nam nim kontrolę.

- Co jest? – spytał Sam. – Stało się coś?

- Mała awaria w motelu, Sammy – odpowiedział Dean z radosnym uśmiechem. – Musieliśmy wcześniej się wymeldować.

- I dlatego Cas podrzucił cię tu Anielskim Ekspresem – westchnął Sam, kiwając głową. Zerknął w lusterko wsteczne. – A gdzie on jest? Wszystko z nim w porządku?

Wargi Deana wciąż mrowiły od ostatniego pocałunku, a w uszach dzwoniły mu słowa, które wypowiedział Castiel, zanim odstawił Deana i bagaże do samochodu.

_- Do zobaczenia za kilka dni._

Dalej czuł Castiela gdzieś na obrzeżach swojego umysłu, i była to jedna z najdziwniejszych, co nie oznacza, że nie najlepszych, rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek mu się przytrafiły.

- Tak, wszystko z nim gra. Podładował się i odciąga od nas swoich milutkich braci. Da znać, kiedy będzie bezpiecznie.

Dean miał nadzieję, że nie będzie na to potrzeba dużo czasu.


End file.
